1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system, a device management method, and a server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In replacing a device such as an image forming apparatus, a technique of backing up a current set value and restoring the set value to the device after the replacement is known.
A printer server disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-63421 holds a correspondence relation between a user ID and a printer identification ID therein. When receiving a print job, the printer server specifies a printer that performs printing based on the user ID of the received print job. The printer server converts the received print job into a print job corresponding to the specified printer, and transmits the print job to the specified printer. Thus, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-63421 discloses the printer server that can mitigate inconvenience of print setting for each terminal apparatus.
However, the printer server disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-63421 only rewrites information of the printer server in replacing the printer, and the information is limited to printer printing. Counter information, setting information, and the like cannot be taken over. Thus, an administrator and the like cannot easily replace the device such as a printer. Another related technique is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-27742, for example.